wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sparrowhawk (FantasyWarrior07)
This OC belongs to FantasyWarrior07 This character is AU Backround Sparrowhawk grew up most of her life in Possibility, though the first few years she lived in the SkyWing capital. Her biggest influence in her life is not given to her negligent mother, but more to her best friend Adder(claw). Sparrow and the Sandwing became quick friends, and spent most of their time together, and sometimes Adder's older brother, Helios. Adder appealed to Sparrow one night, and explained to her his biggest secret: he was an animus. This scared Sparrow slightly, as the last animus was nearly 150 years ago. Together, the went on a quest for Adder, to find another animus. Sparrow wasn't so sure one existed, but Adder was adamant that there must be at least one more alive somewhere. On their journey, they were captured by slave traders, and taken to the old Nightwing island, where they learned they weren't any ordinary traders. They called themselves the Talons of Anarchy, and imprisoned them both. There, she met Stealthwings, Nordica, and Lapus. While there, Sparrow overheard a conversation among her guard, and another voice. "My Queen is loyal. The Seawing'ss will be soon. It's the others we're not sure of yet. Once we have all the others, Pyrrhia will be under the power of the Talons." After a few days in the horrible environment, Adder decided there was no other way to escape, and was forced to use his animus magic to break them free. They escaped the island along with an infant Seawing who claimed to know Lapus's mother, and split up. Adder with Stealthwings to warn the Nightwings of the Talons of Anarchy, Lapus, Nordica, and the Seawing to the Seawings, and Sparrow by herself to the Skywings. At the SkyWing palace, Sparrow told the Queen about her experience. Immediately, she was thrown into a dungeon. While there, one of the Skywing Prince's began to visit her multiple times a day. She could tell he had a crush on her, and used it to her advantage. Valiance (was his name) was apparently a racer, and got his Queen's permission for her to watch him in his next race. She had planned to escape during the performance, but the huge guard that came to take her to the arena changed that. The voice.....was the same voice she heard in the Talons of Anarchy prison. That's when she knew that Queen Fira was working with he Talons. At the arena, Atlas (that was his name) dropped her off with two other guards to watch the race, and said he was going to the library. During the race, Sparrow suddenly attacked her guards, disabling them before they could retaliate. She then dashed for the palace library, looking to surprise attack Atlas for answers, as he was too big and strong to fight head on. She surprised him in the library, pinning him down so he couldn't move. Valiance then entered the library. She was forced to explain to Valiance that his mother was evil, in order for him to let her and Atlas go. Valiance let Sparrow leave, holding of the horde of guards long enough for her to take Atlas by the throat, out of the Sky Kingdom. (More info coming) Appearance Sparrowhawk has a combination of red and orange throughout her body. As far as shape, she looks pretty average on the Skywing scale. She was reasonably strong, and fit, with normal colors. Personality Sparrowhawk, despite the typical Skywing attitude, grew up with a healthy sense of humor. She supposed it was a way to bury her feelings about her mother, and to lift her spirits a bit. That being said, her temper does trigger quickly, and can get angry, just like any other dragon. Notable pages Adderclaw (Adder) Nordica Lapus Stealthwings Valiance Sparrowhawk lived during the Anarchist Era DO NOT EDIT! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings